Who Needs Gravy
by squoctobird
Summary: James and Logan get a little carried away with their mashed potatoes. James/Logan SLASH


**A/N This was a request, so please don't blame me if you can't look at your mashed potatoes the same way after reading. ;)**

* * *

It was unusual for Logan and James to get the apartment to themselves, so when everyone else had plans to go out on Friday night the two boys decided to spend the night in.

Logan had set up a sweet dinner for two on the dinning room table, complete with candles and a single red rose. It was a bit fancy since they were dressed in their pajamas, but they both new they wouldn't be in the clothes very long.

They had been chit chatting and laughing all through dinner, when James looked down at the mashed potatoes on his plate. He looked up at Logan with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" Logan asked with a curious eyebrow raised. He knew that grin. James was up to something.

With out responding, James picked up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and catapulted it across the table hitting his target right below the eye.

Anger flickered in Logan's eyes briefly before returning fire with mashed potatoes of his own. It landed in James' hair.

"No fair!" James protested as he did his best to remove the substance from his shiny locks. Of course this meant war. He grabbed a handful of the creamy white food and tossed it at Logan.

Logan tried to duck out of the way but was struck in the side of the neck. Of course he had to retaliate and before either boy knew what was happening they were both covered with the pasty white food and wrestling on the floor.

James quickly gained the upper hand and pinned Logan down on the floor. They stared at each other for a moment, chests heaving, when a mischievous grin graced Logan's face.

He wiggled a little, gaining freedom for his right arm. Slowly he raised his hand up to James' face and with his pointer finger removed some of the potatoes and brought it into his mouth. He sucked on his finger suggestively, and a small moan escaped James' lips as he felt a twitch in his pants.

"You fucking tease," James said before crashing their mouths together. Logan parted his lips allowing James to slip his tongue in. Their tongues lightly bounced off each other in a perfect dance.

James pulled away resulting in a small whimper from Logan. He started placing kisses along his jaw line and slowly made his way down Logan's neck. He licked at him seductively, lapping up the potatoes that had landed there earlier. Once the area was clear, he bit down and sucked on the pulse point.

"Hnnnng," was all Logan could say.

James sat up to remove his shirt, which he tossed to the side. Logan did the same and took this as an opportunity to get James on his back. Logan looked down at him with a smirk on his face as he straddled the taller boy.

Logan ran his hands up and down James' chest, smearing the mashed potatoes that resided there. He leaned down places kisses on the tan boy's finely toned abs and worked his way up using the full width of his tongue to lick the spuds spread across his chest. The dark hair boy paused to nibble at James' nipples.

"More," James muttered breathlessly.

Logan didn't need to be asked twice and immediately pulled down James' pajama pants and boxers. His mouth began to water at the sight of James' fully erect penis. He wrapped his right hand around it and began to gently pump up and down. Remnants of mashed potato on his hand worked as a lubricant allowing him to work faster and smoother.

James breath caught in his throat when Logan engulfed his cock with the warm wetness of his mouth. Logan wildly circled around the throbbing member. He began to bob his head up and down sucking as he did so consuming any remaining potatoes that had lingered.

"Logie, I'm so close," James said as he started to thrust upwards into Logan's mouth. He felt the warm sensation in the pit of his stomach over power him and his thrust became erratic as his seed coated Logan's throat.

Logan swallowed the warm liquid and smiled up at his lover. "I do believe that was the best mashed potatoes I've ever made."

"I would have to agree with you," James responded.


End file.
